


Kentucky Roads

by howellesterfics



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Sexting, Tour Bus, ii
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 02:47:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16507910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howellesterfics/pseuds/howellesterfics
Summary: a very late smutty tour bus fic that i started in august and totally forgot about. it’s 3 am and dan is unreasonably turned on. featuring some light sexting





	Kentucky Roads

The bus is jostling along the same way it always does, with all the grace and smoothness of a lumbering hippo as it weaves through weird American backroads as directed by their most likely well-meaning GPS. It was probably a shorter route to take these horrible, curvy, middle-of-nowhere lanes. 

The good intentions do nothing to ease Phil’s stomach, though. It’s dark on the bus and the curtain is drawn on his bunk, but he knows without looking that he must be green in the face right now. It feels like they’re taking such sharp turns that the bus would be twisted up like a giant metallic pretzel by now. It’s still trucking though, and with each harsh left they take Phil’s head thumps against the wall of his bunk. He’s miserable. 

To try to soothe the nausea steadily climbing in his stomach he sticks some headphones in his ears and turns on an old Muse song to distract him. After a couple minutes it works a bit, and the roads seem to straighten out some. Maybe they’re past whatever scary rural area they’d been in. 

Phil thinks about the last time they had come to Kentucky and how their motel was nothing if not sketchy. Dan had jokingly said it’s where prostitutes get murdered, and while offensive, it was hard to argue against. This time they’d spent more money for a better overnight stay, but that wasn’t until tomorrow night. Tonight, they had to deal with dark country roads with so many trees on either side that the forests looked like foreboding walls. 

It’s not all bad, though, as earlier today they had seen a doe and her fawns near the woods across from their rest stop. Dan had shaken Phil’s shoulders and gushed about the little babies and their speckled spots. That was nice. And now, with Matt Bellamy’s voice in his ears and a tiny cactus plushie in his arms, Phil can pretend that this is nice too. 

They only have a few days left on this bus and he’ll miss it when it’s over. 

Right when he starts to feel sleepy his phone buzzes underneath his shoulder, and he picks it up despite his drooping eyelids. It’s a text from Dan. 

Phil reaches around for his glasses and slips them on to make the words less blurry.

dan: how are you coping I can hear you shuffling around from here

phil: slightly less sick now! why are you still awake what time is it

dan: ….

dan: phil. you’re on a phone

Phil snorts into his pillow and immediately cringes when the action causes the pillow to shove his glasses into the bridge of his nose. He must really be tired, and this isn’t even the first time this has happened. He looks at the time displayed on his screen and sighs. It’s 2:47 a.m. and they have a show tomorrow. Wonderful.

phil: you’re usually asleep by now

dan: can’t. im suffering

With a frown, he moves his curtain to the side a bit and peers across to the opposite side of the bus. There’s nothing to see though, Dan’s curtain is completely drawn shut and remains still. Just the sight of where Dan lays is enough to ease his mind slightly, but he has to get some answers to fully relax.

phil: are you sick?? )-:

dan: ….no

dan: i was scrolling through your instagram and now I can’t sleep. you’re fit m8

phil: aw bro. buddy. pal. Do you have a crush or something you big nerd

dan: fuck off im hard

The brashness of the text wakes Phil up a little. He’s used to his boyfriend’s crude language and inappropriate timing, but this is a bit more than inappropriate. 

They’re not the only two people in the bus. It’s not like Phil can just pop on over to the other bunk and help Dan rub one out at three in the morning. He doesn’t even want to suggest that he should go take care of it in the bathroom, because it’s still such close quarters. He stares up at the low ceiling above him and tries to come up with a solution, but it turns out that thinking of a solution means unrelentingly thinking about Dan across the hall, trying not to touch himself, and that mental image doesn’t help. It really doesn’t help.

phil: how long have you been

dan: like twenty minutes idk. I thought you were asleep and tried to ignore it but it’s not exactly comfortable. I’ll give u a tenner to help me out

phil: yeah sure, let me just gracefully climb out of this bunk and come stand by yours and jerk you off. That doesn’t sound loud or suspicious at all. Can’t you just.. take care of it quietly

dan: I guess )-: you owe me though

For the next few minutes it’s mostly silent. The wheels beneath Phil roll on in a steady hum and he yanks his headphones out of his ears to listen better. He tells himself that it’s only to be on look out for Dan, so he can tell him if he’s being too loud or moving too much, but deeper down he knows that it’s selfish. 

Can he be blamed, though? His boyfriend is only a couple feet away with a hand down his pants and there’s nothing Phil can do about it except lie there and listen. 

Phil strains his ears and only hears his own compromised breathing, too harsh to be casual. He bunches up a handful of his dinosaur throw and brings it up to his face, burying his nose into the soft fabric and effectively quietening himself. If he closes his eyes he can imagine Dan, brows furrowed and hand moving slowly underneath his own blanket. He can imagine the subtle way his wrist would twist and tug, doing all the things that make his toes curl. Maybe he’ll lick his own palm, make it slick enough to ease the friction from his hand. 

And just maybe, possibly, Phil goes against his own judgement and touches himself through his pajama pants. He isn’t sure when they tented at the crotch like this, but now it’s almost impossible to ignore. A pang of sympathy for Dan hits him when he realizes that they haven’t touched each other for far too long; of course his boyfriend is feeling neglected, he hasn’t been given the amount of attention he’s used to receiving. 

A tiny thump sounds from across the hall, and then a muffled whimper. Phil moves his hand away from himself and picks up his phone.

phil: what was that?

dan: accidentally kicked wall next 2 me. Sorry

phil: I hope you’re not finished yet

dan: why??

phil: can’t stop thinking about you. Maybe I can talk you through it?

The three dots that show Dan is typing appear and disappear far too many times for Phil’s liking. He peeks out of his curtain again, but there’s no movement at Dan’s bunk. He glances at his phone again, impatience quickly forming into worry that he’d said something wrong. He’s about to type 'nvm goodnight' but then something suddenly pops up in his messages that almost makes him shriek. 

It’s a flash photo – of Dan’s dick. His large, pale hand is wrapped around the base so that it stands up straight, and his grey Calvin Klein’s are bunched up around his midthigh. Phil inhales sharply and startles when it’s quickly followed up by a text.

dan: so now that you’re hard too you’re going to entertain me?? Classic phil

phil: I wouldn’t complain

dan: fine. Yeah. What got you all worked up then

phil: Maybe the fact that my gorgeous bf is wanking within hearing distance? Or the fact that you’re sending me (hot) (unsolicited) (but very hot) dick pics??

dan: I wouldn’t exactly complain if you returned the favor…

A dark blush overtakes Phil’s face and he shakes his head to no one in particular. He isn’t sold on the idea of sending something as exposing as Dan did, but he doesn’t want to leave his lover completely one-sided. 

So, instead of promptly whipping it out he just holds himself similar to Dan, allowing the shape to be unmistakable through the fabric of his pajamas, and snaps a hasty photo. Some anxious part within him worries about the light of the flash; if their crew saw, would they assume the worst? Would they know what he’s doing? Realistically, everyone but the driver is probably asleep, but the thought still nags at him. With a sigh and a frustrated wiggle of his hips he sends the picture. 

The resulting noise that comes from his right is rewarding enough to shut up the worry momentarily - Dan all but groans, just loud enough for Phil to appreciate.

phil: I like the sounds you make, but if you can’t stay quiet I’ll have to do something about it

dan: if doing something about it means having that in my mouth ..

phil: wish this bus had a bedroom like the last one. you’d be putting that mouth to work

dan: you’re going to make this up to me tomorrow night in the hotel

A sudden bump in the road makes Phil’s stomach swoop, the movement of the bus causing his elbow to hit the wall. Yeah, they really need to make the most of tomorrow night. 

He closes his eyes, imagining what might go down when they’re alone like that. The obvious answer is Dan, looking at him with those wide brown eyes from between his legs. He can almost feel the heat that always comes from that stare; the way it steals his breath like a punch to the gut. He can picture the reddened glossiness of Dan’s lips after he’s been at it for a while. There’s always a messy element to it because Dan likes it when it’s slow and wet and he usually ends up with a sheen of spit decorating his chin which he wears with pride. 

Phil imagines how it feels when Dan takes him deep, enjoying the weight of it on his tongue and the unmistakable taste overtaking his senses. He’s never joking about his oral fixation, it’s very real and very fortunate. Just as Phil’s beginning to get into the steady rhythm of his own fist, he has to pause at the ding of another text. He unlocks his phone with trembling fingers.

dan: you wouldn’t just be getting some subpar bj tho philly. can’t remember the last time I got to take my time with you. wanna touch you all over

dan: im really close. am I being obvious?

Phil exhales in a shudder and speeds up his hand, ignoring the way his wrist aches from the repetitive motion. He strains his ears to try to pick up on Dan’s sounds, but he can barely differentiate his own clipped breathing from anything that might be going on outside of his bunk.

phil: doesn’t matter. wish I could see you right now. you’re so pretty

phil: cum for me?

dan: fuck, im going to

This time around, it is obvious what sound is coming from beyond the curtain of the bunk. Plain as day, Phil can hear the gasp he’s grown so familiar to and a much quieter version of Dan’s usually well-vocalized expletives. 

It’s frightening to know he’s being loud enough to hear, but the audio is enough for him to visualize Dan’s face at that moment. He pictures the wrinkle between his brows, the subtle parting of his mouth. His hips are probably lifted, heels shoved down on the mattress and toes curled underneath. His chest is probably rising and falling with no particular rhythm, trying to catch some semblance of pattern except his brain is still buzzing in blissful ignorance.

Phil throws his hand over his mouth upon experiencing a sudden rush of arousal down his body, the pleasure building up to something unexpectedly monumental. He chases the sensation with a tight circle of fingers and eyes squeezed shut. 

It builds and builds, giving him plenty of warning time to muffle his groans of satisfaction upon reaching his orgasm. It covers him like a warm blanket from head to toe, settling down into his tired bones and making a home there. 

Phil finds that all he wants to do is pull Dan into his arms and kiss the top of his head now. He doesn’t have the mental energy to focus on anything else, like the mess he just made or what the bus driver could be thinking right about now.

phil: my pillow isn’t very good for post-orgasm cuddles

dan: come to my bunk?

phil: we tried that, remember? Unless you want to wake up with bruises from my knees and elbows it just doesn’t work

dan: my sides are still achy from that you dork. I’ll cuddle you tomorrow I swear. On stage if I must

phil: they’d like that more than I would

dan: mmprobably. sweet dreams phil x

phil: love you<3


End file.
